Fan Creations:User Rights
Many different users have access to different things, such as abilities over editing and over chat, or projects. *See /Users for a complete list of users with rights. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits not made in good faith. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities These additional functions include: *Managing User Rights such as promoting and demoting other users into bureaucrats, administrators, chat moderators, and rollback on their own wiki. Note that bureaucrats can only be demoted by the Staff or by one's self. *Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits. Rollback abilities These additional functions include: *A very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits not made in good faith. Chat moderator abilities These additional functions include: *Ability to Kick users out of Chat. *Ability to ban users from the chat that violate chat policies. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? *'First seat': User:Dragonleaf5678 *'Second seat': User:KCCreations How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator Not everyone can become an admin. Please understand that this wiki only needs enough admins at any given time to handle basic administrative tasks such as deleting articles and blocking disruptive users. Users wishing to become an admin should meet all of the following requirements: *Must have at least 2000 Main Space edits and have been active on the Fan Creations Wiki for six months minimum. Users wishing to become an admin should show these characteristics: *Technical skills and knowledge of MediaWiki and the Fan Creations Wiki including basic HTML, JavaScript, and CSS. They should know how to delete and protect pages, block members, and monitor edits on the wiki. *Dedication and loyalty to the wiki. They should make positive contributions to the wiki and should be regularly active. *Knowledge of happenings and events on the wiki. One should understand and practice the policies of the wiki and how to approach different situations based upon how the Fan Creations Wiki works. *Respectful and intelligent personality. One should respect others and their rights while also using their abilities to be helpful and not harmful. One should not abuse their powers or take advantage of non-admins simply because of their status. They should be kind but also stern, willing to block users and do so strictly out of penalties for violating the rules, not personal feelings. Becoming a bureaucrat For becoming a bureaucrat, it takes much experience and devotion as well as an admin position. If one wishes to become a bureaucrat, please consult an admin. Users wishing to become a bureaucrat should meet all of the following requirements: *Must be actively contributing to the Main Space. *Have a history of contributing to the decisions of user rights. Bureaucrats can only be demoted upon request by an Admin composed to Wikia, or by another bureaucrats, after 45 days of inactivity. See Project:Inactive Users for more info. Receiving rollback rights Users wishing to receive rollback rights should meet all of the following requirements: *Be a good Main Space editor with a good quantity of quality edits. *Have a history of reverting edits appropriately. *Contrary to popular belief, having a lot of edits is not a way to receive rights on the Fan Creations Wiki, whereas having a small amount of constructive edits are likely to. Becoming a chat moderator Users wishing to become a chat moderator should meet all of the following requirements: *Be very active on the wiki's chat. *Editing is encouraged, but is not mandatory. *Make reports of misbehaviour when mods are not online. *Have a strong history of behaving and adhering to the policies. *Have knowledge of Chat Rules. What can administrators not do? Administrators including other users with additional rights should not abuse their powers for their own personal gain; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge." The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Bots Bots are users that are operated by other users. As such, Bots aren't really real users, they're used for manual and long edits, or to monitor chat with a list of commands or to record logs. Below is a list of this wiki's Bots. Interface Editors Interface Editors are users who edit the wiki's interface (MediaWiki:Wikia.css, MediaWiki:Wikia.js, MediaWiki:Common.js, etc.). To specify, they edit the wiki's theme, add new features, and many more. You'll find that Interface Editors gain most of their edits from interface pages themselves, so it's quite easy to identify them one from another by viewing their . Below is a list of the wiki's Interface Editors. Head of Command Most wikis have a 'big cheese user', the user who sets things up on the wiki, writes (or rewrites!) the policies, discusses big matters, etc. The big cheese of this wiki is User:Dragonleaf5678, whom has been here since day one.